the cape
by kuroo12
Summary: i know the tiled dose not real fit the story but that's all i got. i do not own black jack anime/manga...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the boy on the beach

On day when I was Woking on a beach for now real reason other than I was complete out of my mind because there were lots of randomly placed bombs on the beach. I saw a boy, he was setting on the beach looking at the place where there was a bomb that had been all over the news a year before, I stopped waking and looked at the boy, he was around 9 years old, he had a cane, his hair was very cool looking for it was white on one side and black on the other, I dint see his face. I started to woke to the boy but then then he looked down and picked something up it looked to be a blue necklace he screamed then started to woke off, as he waked I saw I gimps of hid face but all I could tell was that it was hurting him to woke, I followed him as he waked, he would tack some brakes aver 3 minutes, he went on like this in till he got to a hospital there was no name that I could see for the hospital but it looked like it was a good hospital. I followed to boy in as he went there what deemed to be a maze in till he stopped and faced a door, It opened only to show an old looking man I watched as the man but his hands on top of the boys head.

"What do you need kuroo?" said the old man

"I want to see mommy" said the boy

The old man looked this why. I head behind the corner.

"Do you want your little friend to see her two?" he asked

"What do you mean? I don't have any friends with me today." Said the boy

"You can come out know." Said the old man

I came out from behind the corner and said "hello"

The boy turn his head, his face was very interesting for it just over have his face was white and just before you saw his right eye you saw stiches then his face turned brown and his eyes were drown.

"What's your name? Mine name is kuroo." said the boy

"It's L" I said

"And I am dr. honma" said the old person

"So why where you hiding? Asked kuroo

"Well I was following you because it looked like it was hurting you to wake and I want to know what you pick up that thing from off the ground." I said

"What…you were following me?" said kuroo

"Well Ya, I know I should have gone up to you and said something." I said

"So where are your mom and/ or dad" asked dr. honma

"Oh well my mom died 9 years ago and my dad died 6 years ago." I said

"And you are haw old?" asked dr. honma

"I'm 9" I said

"You're the same age as I am" kuroo said with a smile

"You want to be friends?" I asked kuroo

Kuroo smiled and nodded his head.

I smiled then my smile faded away when I thought that I had herd kuroo's name before and tried to remember were.

After that I left the hospital and wondered around in till I found a nice hotel to stay at for the time I was in this town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning I had some toast and egg's, and went back to the beach I was at yesterday, kuroo was standing in the same spot, I went up to hem and but my hand on his head for no real reason other than i was random, kuroo jumped up , I stared laughing.

"Hi L" said kuroo

"So where are your mom and/ or dad?" I asked

"My mom is in a coma and my dad ran off with some other lady." Said kuroo

"Oh…that's was not vary nice of him." I said

"Yea…" kuroo trilled off of what he was saying and looked at the spot where the booms once were. His eyes got a little bet shiny; it looked like he was having some sort of flash back.

XXXXX flash back XXXXXX kuroo pov XXXXXXX

I say a bird, it was flying over mien and my mom's head, and I looked at mother and smiled then ran in front of her, chasing the bird. It landed to the gowned not that far from use so I ran up to it. Once I got to it, it flow away and under it was something, it was an ovual and it looked old. I went to pick it up but when my hand got to it, it blow up and everything went black. I could hear voices saying I was not going to make it and to just give up hope, but then there was one voice that said "we can't give up, we will save this boy because he is working so hard to live" then everything black agien.

XXXX end of flash back XXXX L pov XXXXX

I looked at kuroo's eyes as they opened.

"That was weird." I said

"Where I'm I?" asked kuroo

"This is my hotel, the doctor's said you would be fine and I dint know where you lived" I told kuroo

"You live in a hotel?" kuroo asked

"ya, you see I just got here yesterday and all, but I had heard about that beach and what happened there so I came here." I said

"So...you…" kuroo trailed off and stopped talking all together

"so how did you're face become to different colors?" I asked, I looked at me that said "the booms." I looked then all of a sudden I remembered that I had hired the boy's name on the news. "SO YOU ARE THE BOY FROM THE BOOMS!" I said in more of a surprise voice than any other voice. He nodded, I looked at him then said "I will make you some food, you must be hunger after sleeping for 3 days" then I went and made him some chicken curry and rice. When it was done I gave him a bowl and watched him eat it, he eats it faster than a lot of people but I don't blame him. After he was done he asked for more and said it was very tasty.


	2. 19 years later

Chapter 2: 19 years later

"So you're turning 28 tomorrow…and just to think that this time has come and I have not left this town." I said as a sip of my coffee

"Ya, it's been 19 years, time ser dose fly." Kuroo said

"So what do you what this year?" I asked

Kuroo shrugged and said I don't know.

"You always say that." I said

"But you always find something that I like, so I don't think about it and I really don't know." Kuroo just finessed saying as pinoko ran into toms and up to kuroo.

"Well see you later kur-chan" I said

"I told you to stop calling me that" kuroo said

"Well if you just change to whiting to be called black jack out of know were then it's not going to settle with people that have been calling you kur-chan for the last 19 years, well see you later" I said as I waved to him and pinoko without turning around to look at his face

XXXXXX black jacks pov XXXXXX

"Doc. What was that about?" pinoko asked black jack, black jack smiled and but his hand on pinoko's head and smiled. "It nothing pinoko" he said.

Black jack watched as pinoko ran outside and talked to L, he watched as she but her hand on pinoko's head and said something. Pinoko opened the door to toms and told black jack that she was going with the person he was talking to.

XXXXX L's pov XXXXXX

I was standing there sanding a mail from my cellphone when pinoko ran outside and asked what aver thing in there was about. I smiled and but my hand on pinoko's head. "oh nothing, by the way do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked pinoko

Pinoko started to thonck but in the end she said "no, what's tomorrow?"

"Its kur-chan's birthday." I told her

She looked up at me and said "really, he never told me…how do you know?"

"I have known him for 19 years; I think I would know his birthday by know." I said

"I don't know what to get doc." Pinoko said with a frown

"I will help you if you want help getting him something." I said

Pinoko looked up at me with wide eyes and said "ok"

She opened the door and told black jack that she was going with me. Black jack just nodded. I said to myself "that's just like him"

As me and pinoko were walking around pinoko and I were scheming the town for something but nothing popped out that black jack would like. So I walked pinoko to my car. She got in and we drove to a different town that she had never been to before, and got out and walked around that town. We came to a cape shop and I saw this black cape that looked like it would fit black jack. We walked into the shop. And I whet up to the front desk and said I wanted the black cape in the front window, the store keeper shock his head and said that it was of for sale. i said ok, and walked out of the store.

"why is it not for sale?" pinoko asked

"I don't know, but I will get that cape" I said

We walked back to my car and I toke out my backpack.

"What's that for?" pinoko asked

"This is so I can get that person to sale that cape to me." I said

She looked at me with more of a scared look on her face. We walked back to the store.

"What do you want?" asked the store keeper

"I want the cape in the window." I said

"It's not for sale, I told you that" said the store keeper

I take my backpack off and opened it up. "I will pay this much for that cape" the store keepers eyes widened and he nodded his head and said "ok, the cape know belongs to you" he said

I smiled and got him to wrap it up for me. "Now we need to find something for you to give him." I said

Pinoko looked around and then her eyes widened with glory, as she looked at I place were you can get a bunch of books about medical stuff. We went in there and there were lots of books that black jack still dint have, she picked up a book that said "what to do when a foot is saying help" and a store person came up to use and asked what we needed.

"Nothing" pinoko said at the same time.

The store person left. "I will pay for the stuff you what to get him" I said to pinoko

"thank you, that really helps, so haw maeny books can I get him?" pinoko said

"I will say the max is 5 books." I said

Pinoko looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you so much" she said

Pinoko picked up 4 more books. They all had mast up titles.

Books pinoko picked for black jack

1. What to do when a foot is saying "help"

2. How to fix a broken brain

3. Fast why to get a lesion? Nope, but I will tell y something else…

4. What to do when you can't stop a person from laughing

5. …BRAIN"S!

We got to the tell and the store person said "you need help?"

"nooooo, we are just standing in line so we can eat a pizza…" I said

He looked at me, and toe the books from pinoko and scanned them. It came up to $60, I happily played then we left.

When we were heading back to the car I spotted a place where they sold tape and wrapping paper. We went in and pinoko pick out this really girly wrapping paper. We walked the rest of the way to my car and drove back to the town we came from, we got to my place and went inside, it was clean and all, I sat down in the living room and toke out the wrapping paper tap and the books we got from the store. I helped pinoko wrap them; they were wrapped one at a time.

"You can live the books heir for the night and I will bring them bye tomorrow" I said

Pinoko nodded, I drove her to black jacks place. Black jack was home so I came in. black jack was reading a book could "what to do when you hand turns into a monkey paw" I looked at him.

"Really, just really" I said

Black jack jumped up. "How long have you been here?" he asked

"Long enof to read the title to your book" I said

"So where did you talk pinoko?" he asked

"I can't tell you, and I can't believe you still have that book, like I gave that to you on your 10 birthday." I said

"It's a good book." Black jack said

"Well see you later, I will be back tomorrow." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: black jacks birthday

In the morning I got up and had food, then I when to a store and got cake for black jack's birthday. I got them to right "happy birthday kur-chan" on in. when they were done that, I whet back to my place and got the 5 books and the cape, by the time I got to black jacks place it was 11:00am, I knocked on the door, black jack answered, he was in his P.j's, he looked funny in them and I count help but laugh at what he was wearing.

"What?" kur-chan asked.

"You look funny in that." I said

"Any way, is pinoko heir?" I asked

"She is, she still sleeping" kur-chan said

"Ok, can I come in?" I asked

"ya, ok…haw long are you staying?" kur-chan asked

"In till I live…" I said

"Ok…and how long will that be?" he asked

"I don't know, after you party…" I said

"What?!" he asked

"Oh pinoko dint tell you. There is a party for you today at your place." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because it's your party, and people can't come over to my place." I said

"Why not?" kuro-Chan asked

"I don't what to dastard the Nabors." I said

"Oh so you think its ok to dastard my Nabors?" kur-Chan asked

"You don't have Nabors." I said

"Oh. Oh ya…I forgot" kur-chan said

"Wow, that's just fail." I said

I walked in and but the cake and the other stuff down, as I turned around black jack lifted my chin a bet so I was looking at him and he kissed me, his eyes were closed and I count move, but then there was a knock on the door, black jack stopped kissing me and answered the door. There was someone there that needed to get there lag to be looked at…black jack looked at it and said that he needed it to be amputated and there was no other way. I helped him with it. It was a 2 hour surgery, and by the time he was done pinoko was up and about. Black jack told them to get him to a hospital so they can look after him.

Pinoko made black jack and I some coffee, black jack had it black I had it with milk and sugar in it. Pinoko made some food for black jack. And when she was in the kitchen black jack came up beside me and had a sip of my coffee. He spit it out right away.

"Haw the hell can you drink that?!" black jack yelled

"I can say the same thing about your coffee" I said

Pinoko walked in and asked black jack what was wrong.

"It's nothing pinoko" black jack said as he wiped coffee off his chin.

Pinoko looked at black jack then to me. "he had a sip of my coffee and he does not like it" I told pinoko

"And why did he do that?" pinoko asked

"I don't know." I said

Pinoko looked at black jack. "Why did you have a sip of her coffee?" pinoko asked black jack

"I wanted to know what it tasted like." Black jack said

"Oh ok." Pinoko said

Pinoko whet back into the kitchen

"so if you don't mind, why did you kiss me?" I asked

Black jack blush a little and said nothing, he just sat down and started to read his book. It was the same book from yesterday.

"Fine don't answer" I said

After about 1o mins pinoko came out with eggs, toast and bacon. Black made it into a sandwich. After he ate, he went and got dressed. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, a red bow tie and black pants. Another 5 min whet by in till the people started to show up. There was a person from toms, there was pinoko's little friend and the doc that kills the people. All the people had president for black jack.

We all played games intill lunch. For lunch we had fish and rice with miso soup.

Then a person got rolled into his hose.

"black jack we need you to save him. The docs said the it was a tommer and all the sergens were bissy with other stuff!" they yelled

"$100.000" black jack said

They said yes and the person was ready for surgery in no time flat. When he made the first cut he stopped and looked at it with serpers. He ran out into the living room and said that he did not need to be paid. He looked at me then said "I bet it was you that did that"

"your right it was me." I said

Everyone was looking at use with confusion.

"what did you do?" pinoko asked

"I made him cut his cake" I said as I breasted out laughing.

After we eat the really looking cake we got black jack to open his gifts.

He opened pinoko's books. He had a little smile as read the titles and he laughed at some of them.

Then he opened pinoko's friends' gift. It was another book.

He opened everyone's gift and they were books.

As he opened mine he looked relived that it was not another book. He looked at it then but it on, there would have been no other one that would have been the best fit there…after that every one went home.


End file.
